The adjustable drip dry support apparatus is very helpful, useful, and a great convenience in the handling of todays large variety of drip dry products, such as wearing apparel consisting of ladies blouses, slacks, lingerie, hosiery, and mens shirts, pants, underwear, socks, and many other drip dry products. Manufacturers of ladies and mens wear products recommend using the drip dry method of washing and drying, in order to eliminate ironing or having them pressed. Drip dry products such as shirts or blouses have to be straightened out neatly, and any wrinkles pulled out when still wet, this is referred to as straightening out, and then the garment will dry without wrinkles and have the appearance of being neatly pressed. Fabrics used in drip dry products are polyester, nylon, dacron, etc. In the manufacture of these products the fabric is pre-set with heat in order to resist wrinkling after washing during the life of the product, also creases are set into mens pants, etc. in the same manner. The drip dry support holds the hanger and the garment firmly within reach, and in a comfortable position right in front of you in order to easily straighten out and work on the garment, button the buttons etc. and during this whole process the water is dripping into the bathtub. This device will accommodate several garments and many other drip dry articles, and they all drip into the bathtub while drying, this eliminates any water mess whatsoever. Women and short people will find it very helpful as the garment is lowered within their reach. The device is very useful when travelling as it is convenient to wash things at night and have them dry in the morning ready to wear, as clothes are limited when travelling, and the device is completely collapsable as it comes all apart and breaks down to fit into a very minimum of luggage space. This product is adjustable to fit any width shower door beam in hotels, motels, other houses, and therefore it may be taken from place to place while travelling, and even when you move to another home. Hotels may have it for the convenience of their guests, and they can put advertising on it for people to take home with them.